Children of the Hidden Paw
by Swiftwolf99
Summary: When Victoria and Quaxo flee their father Macavity and make their  way to the Jellicle Junkyard, surprises are in store. But can they really change their lives with these strange Jellicles help? P.S. this is NOT a one-shot! More chapters coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

"We're almost there! C'mon Victoria!" Quaxo glanced nervously behind him. He could hear his fathers agents closing in on him. If they got caught fleeing, they were going to be in serious trouble. His sister was fumbling to keep up, she was even younger than the older kitten Quaxo. "We've got to keep moving, or…"

"Or we'll get ya!"

Quaxo skidded to a stop. Two twin cats with orange, white, and black markings stod in front of him. He recognized Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer from his fathers crime teams. Quaxo furled his black-and-white fur menacingly, ready to fight. "Oy! Calm down you. We'yre not going'ta hurt ya" Rumpleteazer mewled.

"Head on that a'ways. Into the junkyard, they won't find ya there!" Mungojerrie whispered urgently. Quaxo twitched his ears excitedly, He just had time for a breathless thank-you before forcing his small paws back into action. Victoria had had time to catch her breath, and plowed alongside her brother, white fur glimmering in the moonrays. They leapt through a gap in the rotting white picket fence and lunged inside an overturned cardboard box. The yowls of cats on the hunt streaked by as their pursuers wandered the alleys for them. For a moment, all that they could hear was their own shallow breathing, the pounding of their hearts. Then another heartbeat sounded behind them. Quaxo pulled his sister backwards out of the soggy box, falling head-over-heels threw the flaps. A grey and black tabby stalked dutifully out. His tail was stiff and tall behind them as he hissed at the intruders,

"Who are you?"

Two more cats appeared from behind him. And then more. And more. Quaxo's tail twitched erratically as he flitted nervously on his paws. Would the strange cats attack? Suddenly, a warm buzz quivered in his throat. He gasped as he looked down. His paws were practically glowing. He flinched backwards, and the glowing vanished instantly. It looked like none of the cats had noticed. Victoria was brave enough to speak up. Between breaths, she replied,

"I'm…Victoria. This is my brother, Quaxo." Quaxo flicked his ears respectfully towards the big tabby cat. "We're children of…" Quaxo, alarmed, pricked his sister softly with thorn sharp claws.

"A stray cat." He concluded quickly. Victoria cast him a fierce glance. He knew Macavity wasn't exactly a respected name around here, and he didn't want any trouble from the well-fed cast peering down at them. The tabby seemed to ease softly. He whispered a word with a ginger striped cat behind him. A murmur of whispered messages circulated threw the cats. Quaxo and Victoria stayed awkwardly still and silent. Then the tabby looked up, a new kindness in his gaze.

"I'm Munkustrap. We," he gestured around him, "are the Jellicle Cats." He spoke grandly, a glimmer of pride reflecting in his voice. Some of the cats instantly chimed in with their own names, others glared tensely down at the siblings, silent. The ginger cat was Shimbleshanks. Two kittens who were playfully batting at each other introduced themselves as Pouncival and Tumblebrutus. A perky, young kitten that was white, slightly orange and black, was about to speak when an old queen batted her away, glaring cruelly at the both of them. A kitten just slightly younger walked almost up to them, almost nearing them, She was black, white, red orange, and almost every color of those assembled. Her cute smile made Quaxo purr happily. She opened her mouth to speak when two spunky queens stepped forward and coaxed her away. Munkustrap spoke again.

"We welcome you for a time. You may ask around to find rest for the night." And without another word, he strode back into his cardboard den.


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Faces, Strange Places

Quaxo and Victoria looked nervously about the junkyard. Their new home didn't seem as safe as Jerrie and Teazer had said.

"We should try to see if we can sleep in the kittens den." whispered the tired Victoria into the open air. Quaxo shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and crept towards the point where the queens had vanished. A stack of three mattresses were torn open, stuffing lying scattered across the floor. A hollow had been carved out of the mattresses to make a wind-proof heated home for the kittens and the queens. As they neared, Quaxo could scent the small girl kitten who had neared them. They turned the corner and saw a queen licking her fluff of kitten fur. As soon as the stylish queen noticed them, she began spitting and hissing in distaste.  
'Scram! Scat you two strays!" Quaxo stepped defensively in front of Victoria, and another Queen stirred casually from her slumber. She casually stood, and blinking with great exaggeration, meowled at the other queen.

"Come now, Jellylorum. There just some frightened kittens." She said with a meaningful yawn.

"They're strangers, Bombularina! How do we know they're not spies?" a cruel glint in her eyes made Quaxo and Victoria step backwards.

"Why would kittens be spying on us?" Bombularina smirked, amused by the old queens nature.

Jellylorum paused, tail twitching in irritation. Then she plopped herself down in the entrance, and began grooming herself forcibly. Bombularina sighed.

"Sorry you two. You'll have to find somewhere else." She sighed, curling back to rest around a tiny fluffy kitten. The bedraggled Victoria and Quaxo marched away, looking around the junkyard in dismay. Darkness was falling and a scent of rain was in the air. Suddenly, pawsteps sounded behind them. Quaxo froze nervously, not willing to turn around. A twinge of pain went through his tail. He squealed and turned to see the tiny multi-colored kitten perched atop his tail. He pulled free and collapsed on his rump. The tiny kitten giggled, until a voice sounded behind them.

"Jemima! Come here right away!" called a shrill voice from the queens den.

The tiny kitten rolled her eyes.  
"I'm Jemima!" she purred, before glancing furtively about. "Follow me!" she said with a gesture of her tail. Her paws scrambled on the dirt as she vanished in another direction. Quaxo and Victoria scrambled after her until they found themselves at what looked like a spare sewage pipe. Fortunately, it didn't smell like it. Jemima's green eyes glittered in the dim light. "You should sleep here." She said firmly, then began to walk out. "You're Quaxo, right?" she said, stopping. He nodded politely. "And Victoria?" she added. Victoria nodded her white head. Victoria twitched her whiskers in surprise as the tiny kitten rubbed against her white pelt. She waved her tail in front of Quaxo playfully before bounding away. "Don't mind Jellylorum! She's a grouchy old pussycat!" she called shrewdly behind her as her voice became fainter. Victoria curled up on the stone pipe floor.

"Do you think we're safe brother?" she mewled softly, licking her dirty paws.

"I think so, sister. I think so." He replied softly, lying gently beside his sister. Before long, the two siblings were fast asleep in the junkyard.

Jemima peered across the junkyard, looking upon the two siblings. Victoria and Quaxo breathed un-evenly in their sleep, curled against each other for warmth. Quaxo's paw twitched in a long lost dream. And suddenly, they began to glow. Jemima breathed a shrill gasp as the glow pulsed and faded.

"JEMIMA! Where were you? Get down here silly kitten or I'll keep you out of the Jellicle Ball tonight." Jemima twitched in surprise at Jellylorum's words. She leapt down, still curious about the kittens. But she didn't intend to miss this years Jellicle Ball for the world.


	3. Chapter 3: The Jellicle Ball has Begun!

"Wake up, brother!" Victoria purred, nudging his chin upwards. Quaxo blinked and gave a great toothy yawn. It was still dark outside, but something strange was happening. All the cats were awake in the junkyard. They could hear their angelic voices crying out in the night. Peering from the pipe end, she saw the cats of many colors leaping and dancing under the moonlight. Quaxo and Victoria gazed in awe at the cats, trying to make out their loud yowls. They were speaking of Jellicle Cats, obviously themselves, and very pridefully. He caught Jemima's eye as she crept around the corner, dancing to her own song in her head. As he watched Jennyanydots and Munkustrap parade around, he felt a strange tingle of joy. It was a strange sensation, almost radiating from the cats themselves. Suddenly, the mood changed. A tiger-striped tom burst from the top of the junkyard. He fluffed his thick mane pridefully, exaggerating each step. He heard the cats calling out into the night,

_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat_

"_And there isn't any need for me to spout it!"_

_Cause he will do as he do, do…_

Quaxo twitched his tail in alarm, watching Victoria creep out toward the strange cat. Quaxo became even more alarmed as the older tom flirted tactfully with the younger kittens. His fur ruffled in annoyance, as all the kittens flocked around the "mane" attraction. Rum Tum Tugger glanced over at Jemima, and Quaxo saw her beam pathetically. Quaxo hissed, kneading the ground with his claws. He stalked purposefully forward. For a second they paused in singing.

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore." He growled, ignoring the exaggerated glare of Rum Tum Tugger.

"And there isn't any reason for you to doubt it." He called back in a sing-song voice, fluffing his collar at Quaxo. Victoria looked with concern at her brother, but was soon caught up in the song once more. Quaxo stormed off, watching the scene below him. Suddenly, Rum Tum Tugger looked annoyed. He crept out of the back of the junkyard, and the cats fell silent. An old shaggy, cat crept around the corner. The hairs on Quaxo's neck rose. The cats hissed, creeping away, and shunning away the cats. And a sudden fear overwhelmed the older kitten Quaxo.

Could this be one of his fathers spies?


	4. Chapter 4: The Old and Familiar

Quaxo's fur bristled in alarm. He crept into the shadows, all the while watching the back of the cats head. When the cat finally turned around, he relaxed slightly. He had ever seen this shaggy queen around his father. As she staggered forward, the cats turned and crawled away from her. Quaxo watched as Demeter and Bombularina began a monotone call to the other cats. Quaxo heard the cat, Grizabella, being talked of as a Glamour Cat. Not much of a sight to see for a glamour cat. He watched as two forms crept forward the cat. Then he realized it was his sister and another kitten! Quaxo breathed a sigh of nervous relief as Jellylorum shooed the cats away. Something about the cat made him nervous. He was happy when she shuffled away finally.

The Jellicle Ball wore on. Cats came and went, and the festivities rained down from the Jellicle Moon. Quaxo felt secure as he perched next to his sister. The cats began to relax, curling sweetly around each other. The kindness emanating from each body was strange to the two children of Macavity. Munkustrap stood, and began talking softly to Rum Tum Tugger. As he began to speak, Tugger joined in. He sounded so calm and normal now, Quaxo began to doubt his original vibes from the cat. Or not. Quaxo crawled closer to them, making sense of the meowls coming from their lips. They were singing of some "Old Deuteronomy," and just as they spoke it, a shaggy cat appeared. At first Quaxo was sure Grizabella had returnes, but the cats swarmed around the old feline, purring and meowling their content. His grey fur grew almost to the ground, and his head was broad, with wide-set gleaming eyes. Quaxo felt strangely secure as he was dragged into the thronging cats around him. Old Deuteronomy turned and spoke kindly words to the assembled cats. Victoria joined her new-found kitten friends gathered around him. Quaxo sharnk into the midst of the young toms. Tumblebrutus and Pouncival halted rough housing for but a moment as Old Deuteronomy was seated. The cats sleepiness was long forgotten. Quaxo stretched a tentative paw in the old cats direction. As their paws met, Quaxo felt a strange surge of joy. These Jellicle Cats were so strange, in their happy-go-lucky world. As the cats purred joyfully around this leader, Munkustrap ushered the two new kittens forward.

"Father," he began. Quaxo was surprised, and saw Rum Tum Tugger doing the same. So these total opposites were the children of the wise old Deuteronomy. Quaxo suppressed a smirk. "…these are Quaxo and Victoria, children of a stray cat. We found them one night in the junkyard." The two kittens lowered their tails respectfully in the presence of this cat. Old Deuteronomy gazed down at Quaxo, his eyes twinkling faintly like a star. Quaxo flitted on his paws, when the cat turned to Munkustrap and spoke.

"I think your cats want a story, son." He said with amusement. Munkustrap looked out across the cats before pouncing away. They could hear his voice faintly echoing,

"Now that the Jellicle leader is here, Jellicle cats…"

Quaxo was startled back to reality when he heard the wise old cat speak again.

"Who was your father, child?" he spoke calmly.

"Maca," Quaxo meowled to a halt. He had been taken off guard by the question. He stared fearfully up at Old Deuteronomy, but the cat said nothing more. Then another voice called raucously in the junkyard. There stood two very familiar cats, matching orange and white cats.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer stood beaming down at them.

"C'mon yu two! Wae've got'ta story ta tell!"


	5. Chapter 5: What strange CATS!

**NOTE: Just in case there's any confusion:**

**Old Deuteronomy is the father of Rum Tum Tugger and Munkustrap. Jennyanydots and Munkustrap are mates. Victoria and Quaxo are siblings. Their father is Macavity.**

**Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are twins.**

"What are you guys doing here? I thought…" Victoria stopped, realizing that Rum Tum Tugger and Old Deuteronomy were watching closely.

"Eh, wae've been livin' haere a long time now." Rumpleteazer shrugged and grinned. Mungojerrie leaned over and whispered just to the two kittens.

"Don't fret! Your dad don't know a thing!" Mungojerrie winked at them.

"How do you know this 'coupla cats'?" Old Deuteronomy said with a twinkle in his eyes. Victoria searched for excuses, stammering down at the ground, when Quaxo saved them.

"They robbed our mom once! And, um…she fought them off." He stammered for words, casting an apologetic glance at the twins.

"Ang' on a sec, I thought…" started Rumpleteazer, looking confused.

"Teaza!" Jerrie hissed, stepping on her tail with a meaningful glance. Understanding played out on her face.

"Oh! Gotcha." She winked. Quaxo prayed no-one had noticed their silent exchange. "C'mon you two! It's time ta perform!"

"Wha…" started Quaxo, when he was whisked off by Mungojerrie. He could see Rumpleteazer carting Victoria off in the other direction. "What are we doing Jerrie?" Quaxo whispered, as Mungojerrie placed an old plaid slipper over his head. Jerrie whispered very seriously back.

"Old Munkustrap's trying to impress his dad again. And this time, I specifically decided that we wouldn't mess it up!" Mungojerrie looked very official now as he slipped a similar guise on. "So, we've got a performance to do, just follow along and you'll do fine!" Without further ado, Jerrie whipped off, meeting with his sister center-junkyard. He could see them clumsily following Munkustrap's direction. Peering across the junkyard, he could see his sister with a strangely familiar mask of toilet paper rolls and cotton balls. He finally understood what they were acting as. _The Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles,_ he told himself, _but it doesn't sound right._ His father Macavity had always told them it as if this was some heavenly occurrence. His eyes would glint as he accounted a fierce war between two great creatures. Quaxo was woken from his reverie as Skimbleshanks grabed him by the arm and yanked him right into the fray of a play. Quaxo bounced blindly from paw to paw, following Skimble's lead. Munkustrap ushered them offstage, and he was relieved to see Skimble didn't seem to sure of the act either. All the cats, or "dogs" in this case, formed two lines. Quaxo veered to the end so he was facing his poodl-ish sister. They laughed at each other for a moment before they crept back to the edge and watched as Munkustrap skirmished with the "Great Rhumpus Cat." Quaxo retreated into the darkness besides Mungojerrie.

"That was ridiculous!" Quaxo purred and hissed at the same time. Mungojerrie's face was un-readbale in the dim moonlight, but his green eyes gleamed.

"Eh, you'll get used to it. Cats haere, well, they got a good-time sorta feeling." A distant look came over Jerrie and Quaxo resorted to watching the make-shift performance between Munkustrap and this hero cat. All the Jellicles were in full spirits when they took their final bow toward Old Deuteronomy and sat down. Old Deuteronomy looked at the cats below him, a sad smile playing across his face. Quaxo crept to his sister's side and they looked on, mystified, as Old Deuteronomy spoke.

"Jellicle cats, and dogs all must, Pollicle dogs and cats all must, like Undertakers," he paused and the cats listened in rapt attention as he uttered the last words. "come to dust!"

In that moment a cloud surpassed the moon and a chilling voice cackled into the night. Quaxo felt Victoria crouch against his side as the noise echoed around the Junkyard. Demeter's voice called out over the laughter.

"MACAVITY!"


	6. Chapter 6: The Darkest Hour

Hello! If you made it this far then thanks for reading! Just in case there's some confusion I may be skipping some songs or not quite putting things in order. For example, Macavity doesn't pop up twice. After further observation, Ive decided Demeter is Munkustrap's mate! Im just gonna have the whole dramatic Macavity stuff in here now! Thanks to all of you! This is the exciting part!

Every hair on every cat in the junkyard bristled with fear. He heard the familiar cold laughter of his father. What if Macavity told these cats they were family? Quaxo had wanted so much for Victoria and him to become a part of this happy family. If he didn't tell the Jellicles about their relationship to Macavity now, they may never trust them again.

"Old Deuteronomy," started Quaxo quickly, when darkness shrouded him. Massive dark toms stood over him, hissing and snarling. Quaxo threw himself and his sister inside the ring of an old tire. A flash of recognition showed in the hench cats eyes and they threw a doubting look at Macavity. Quaxo prayed they hadn't truly recognized them and shrank deeper into the shadows. But the henchcats pulled Old Deuteronomy off his feet and pounded into the night. Quaxo peered over the rim of the tire. Their own father danced around the Jellicles, casting his spell on them. Jemima was backing towards them, a henchcat peering down on her. Quaxo sank claws into the cruel toms leg, and snatched Jemima by her scruff, dragging her into the safety of the tire. Jemima kicked and squirmed away

"Hey! Let me fight! I have to save my family!" she mewled, preparing to leap into action.

"You're going to get hurt if you go out there!" yowled Victoria to her.

"We Jellicles are family, I have to help." Jemima said, seeming years older suddenly. She lept up as the two twins bowed their head shamefully. Their own family wasn't worth fighting for. Quaxo and Victoria cautiously approached the scene of the battle. A yowl of outrage curled from Victoria and Quaxo followed her gaze. Munkustrap lay sprawled on the floor. Victoria pounced over with the other kittens trying to revive him, but Quaxo was rooted with anger. She watched the toms struggle with his father. A buzzing started at his tail, spreading through his paws. Macavity turned his head skyward suddenly, scenting the air. With a flick of his head, father and sons eyes met. Then a crackling shock erupted from Quaxo's paws. Macavity was un-prepared and fell backwards. The Jellicles sprang on him furiously. Quaxo watched as his father retreated, a mass of cats seething over him. He was desperately confused. An urge to help his father sprang in his mind. Then again, his father was the enemy now, not a loving protector. Quaxo looked down at his paws rooted to the ground, and felt eyes staring at him. One pair belonged to Victoria, a kind of relieved smile on her face. The other was Rum Tum Tugger, who eyes peered blankly at the kittens paws. Quaxo turned quickly away from the tom's gaze, fear flooding him. Suddenly, Victoria was beside him purring comfortingly. The two siblings crept high above the recovering cats, and the now-revived Munkustrap. They gazed at the moon, lithe shapes moving in the darkened junkyard below. Victoria stood to her paws and began to move about in the moonlight. Quaxo didn't stop her. In the darkness of their old life, both kittens had often found comfort in Victoria's made-up dances. He was so lost in her comforting steps he didn't notice the pairs of eyes watching her as well. Suddenly a shape pranced up the slope besides her. The shape of Plato, a tom Quaxo hadn't seen too much of, shimmered beneath the moon. The cat came forward on his paws till he was only a little away from Victoria. Then he rubbed his face against her. Quaxo nearly shot forward on his paws, when he saw the look on his siters face. Even more confused, Quaxo settled on his paws and watched the two lovers dance beneath the Jellicle Moon. _What kind of magic is this? _thought Quaxo sadly. Below him, the Jellicles were soothed by the sight of the two cats, and began to curl sleepily around. Quaxo stepped quietly back down the slope and lay to rest near the back of the calm Jellicles. Jemima, who was curled up besides her father Munkustrap, stood and began to walk towards him. The hushed whisper of Jellylorum called her back quickly, Quaxo flicked his tail in amusement when his sister appeared besides him. She sat down next to him, a deep purr resonating from her throat. QUaxo shifted, unsure of what to say.

"Brother?" she spoke softly, as if in a trance. "I like these cats. I like them very much."

"Okay sister. Are you…happy?" he said quietly.

"Yes."

"Then so am I." he smiled, giving her an affectionate lick on the ear. Two figures flitted about in the darkness beside them. Demeter was creeping into the shadows, following a small trail behind the old car. Bombularina appeared to be following her from a distance. Quaxo and Victoria split up and came around to where the queens were on either side. Demeter looked frazzled, Bombularina soothing her froma distance.

"Demeter, if you would just tell us about Macavity, maybe we could stop him from coming again." Bombularina said quietly. Demeter stirred, and began to speak. Quaxo retreated into the shadows, images flashing through his head. The queens and kittens began to follow Demeter's voice, slowly emerging from the shadows. Bombularina urged Demeter on quietly, but her sister broke off. Bombularina turned to the queens and began anew.

"Macavity's a ginger cat, he's very tall and thin…" she sang on, louder and louder. Demeter crouched below, twitching nervously. Bombularina urged her sister on again, with no reply. But on the third tome both of the fiery red queens began to spin the tale of 'The Hidden Paw." Quaxo could see his sister, a pained expression on her face as Bombularina gestured out to her. Suddenly the queens and the kittens leapt up alongside Bombularina and Demeter. Etcetera dragged Victoria along with her, much to Quaxo's dismay. But if she declined, something would look fishy. She flitted around in the background, and that was when Quaxo knew. If he didn't tell someone soon, then bad things would happen. They couldn't live with the Jellicles cloaking something like this. He had to tell someone about this. But who? Now that Old Deuteronomw was gone… His thought were interrupted by a squeaking of gates. Cats shot to their feet, awestruck by what they saw. Old Deuteronomy striding quickly toward them. The old cat was making good time back into the junkyard. Quaxo leapt to his feet in joy. He skidded down the steep piles of junk and rushed to Old Deuteronomy's side.

'Old Deuteronomy, I have to," Quaxo cried out in pain as a clawed hand slammed him back. Demeter thrashed about wildly, scaring kittens and older cats alike away. Bombularina looked on frightened. That's when Quaxo noticed the familiar smell in the air. The dark eyes of henchcats glinted in the corner. And Old Deuteronomy's face, where it should have been, was a dark abyss. In one leap, Demeter sprang on the disguise and flourished it away from Macavity lurking beneath. Shrieking in fear, the already weary cats stepped back. Macavity clamped claws into Demeter's arms and dragged her forward. Munkustrap grabbed the other side and the two cats writhed in the moonlight before Alonzo swooped away safely with Demeter. The skirmish was much shorter this time, Macavity was fighting out of pure fury not skill, and Quaxo felt his fathers' hateful glare fall on him more than once. Rum Tum Tugger noticed this too. Finally Macavity staggered offstage, but not before summoning a dazzling surge with his fingers. A crackle filled the air and the momentarily blinded Jellicles staggered away. Quaxo was crushed by loss. He should have told Old Deuteronomy when he had the chance. But now, with the leader gone, and the tribe injured, what hope did the tiny kitten have of saying he was the son of the very creature who just wrecked them all. Very little hope at all.


	7. Chapter 7: The Shining Hour

In the darkness of the junkyard, emotion flooded Quaxo. It felt as if years, and not hours, had just passed him by. So he was un-prepared when he felt a paw grasp him by the tail and drag him off. Quaxo turned, hissing and spitting, and got a mouthful of fur.

"Hey! Chill out kid." Rum Tum Tugger muttered in the darkness. Quaxo bristled with annoyance. This jerk was the last cat he wanted to see right now. But Tugger looked a little hesitant, so Quaxo waited till he spoke up again.

"You're a magic cat, right?" he said chillingly. Quaxo gave him a blank and slightly nervous look in reply.

"Can you get old Deuteronomy back?" Tugger asked. Quaxo cast an amazed look at Tugger. He had never considered this. Could he really somehow control these flashes of light?

"I guess…" Quaxo started to reply, but the cat was no longer there. Quaxo climbed higher up into the moonlight so he could see. Then a voice rang out in the air.

"You ought to ask the Magical ." It said quite simply, and Quaxo could just recognize Tugger. But he could barely see him. Quaxo narrowed his eyes, following the Jellicles who were also searching for the voice. Suddenly, Quaxo's paws tingled and a single shaft of moonlight streamed down on Tugger. The Curious Cat looked quite stunned for a moment, but his eyes met with Quaxo and a grin spread across his face.

_Did I do that? _Thought Quaxo, watching the moon. _And who the heck is he talking about?_

Tugger's voice continued to echo over the junkyard, as Quaxo struggled through his swirling emotions and began to understand the Curious Cat. What was it Tugger said? 'You're the magic cat?' Right? That would mean he was talking about Quaxo? And where did come from? But the more Quaxo listened, the more he was sure it was him.

"He's quiet, small, and black from his ears to the tip of his tail…" Quaxo snorted at how impressive this make-believe cat was. Why Tugger would do this, he couldn't comprehend. But the deed was done, and now all the Jellicles would be waiting for him to retrieve Old Deueronomy. Quaxo felt his paws tingle once more beneath the moon. This time he tried to draw the power closer. Thoughts swan around in his mind. His father was a conjurer too. If Quaxo did this, would he too be evil. But he forced the dark thoughts away and forced deeper into his consciousness. A sudden picture appeared, Jemima playing with Quaxo's sister Victoria, her moonlit eyes twinkling. He felt the strength of the stars surging through him. The voices of the Jellicles rang out softly.

"Oh well, I never, was there ever a cat so clever…"

Quaxo sprang down from his paws, hovering in the air for a split second before landing silently in the middle of the junkyard.

"Brother…" Victoria whispered, fascinated. "You're glowing." And it was true, the stars themselves seemed to twinkle on his pelt. Quaxo smiled, a sudden idea coming on.

"Presto." He cried softly. Immediately, the dark clouds parted, the moon glittered in the sky and the Jellicle Junkyard lit up, bright as day. The cats gasped and purred delightedly. Soon each cat was singing, Jemima, Etcetera (because Tugger was) and even Jellylorum. As Quaxo flashed a few sparks, testing himself, still unsure of he could really retrieve the Jellicle leader, Tugger continued to spin the tale. Quaxo spun on his paws, and even drew a long cloth from a rusting watering can. Confidence swelled into his throat. He handed the watering can gently to Jemima, who rubbed her ears with her paws delightedly. And then it was time. Quaxo approached Tugger slowly.

"Alright Magical Mister Mistofolees, do your stuff." Tugger whispered.

Quaxo turned nervously, shifting his weight nervously. He found an old blanket, waving it up and down dramatically. He had know idea what he was doing, but a strange memory directed him. Now he needed a cat. The problem was, he might never get them back. His gaze flew over Jemima, unwilling to bait her life. So in the end he chose the queen Cassandra, who was without a mate or family to mourn her loss. With a quick glance at Tugger for re-assurance, the older kitten swept his hands over the moldy blanket. Then he grabbed a corner, and with a flick of his wrist, he lifted it up.

Old Deuteronomy stood, pulling away from the blanket. A puzzled expression played on his face. Tugger took him by the wrist and led him away. Quaxo turned, kneading his paws contentedly against the ground. He felt a gentle paw on his pelt. He spun around, came face-to-face with Old Deuteronomy, and leapt at the older cat. Purring mutedly, he watched the other cats press around. But there was one more thing to do. With a flourish of his paws, he drew Cassandra from the shadows. She purred delightedly. Quaxo spun her about and they both took a bow. There was no end to his audience's joy. Finally the cats had calmed, and Quaxo shrank exhausted into the dark part of the junkyard. That's when he heard a very angelic voice ringing clear around the corner. Quaxo stepped around the corner, brimming with joy. When he peered around the corner, he saw Jemima perched atop an old oven, gazing into the moon. As her mouth moved, a melancholy harmony like angel music emanated through the yard. Quaxo closed his eyes, a resonating humm coming out of his throat. The song seemed dark and dreary at first, of roses withering away. But there was something hopeful in it. The hope of a new life with the Jellicles came to mind. He was so caught up that he found himself forming a tune just like it, creating harmony with Jemima's. Then the sound stopped. Quaxo opened his eyes and saw the younger kitten's two great grey eyes gazing back at him. A nervous purr slipped from his throat.

"That was beaut,"

"Cassandra is very beautiful, isn't she?" Jemima turned away, distracted in her thoughts.

"What?"

"I can understand why you would like her" she blabbered on. Quaxo jumped in.

"I don't like,"

"Although she's a little too old in my opinion, if you ask it…" she added, not hearing him.

"I don't like Cassandra!" he mewled louder, and her ears pricked to attention.

"Oh." She breathed. "Then why did you…"

"I didn't know if I could get her back, so…" He was unwilling to admit he sacrificed Cassandra's life because he didn't find her beautiful. Jemima looked exceptionally perkier now.

"Okay! Good job, Magical Mister Mistofolees!" she purred and rubbed his cheek before bounding away. This time, the warm tingling wasn't magic this time. It was a force even greater.


	8. Chapter 8: A New Life for Young and Old

The Jellicle moon cast twinkling blue-green rays across the junkyard. Quaxo felt the warmth from the mass of cats around him, watching Old Deuteronomy with bright glittering eyes. Munkustrap stood slowly, a broad smile lighting his face.

"Now, Old Deuteronomy just before dawn, in a silence you feel you could cut with a knife, announces the cat who can now be reborn." Quaxo's tail tingled excitedly. After his performance he was sure that he could become a Jellicle. Finally, his dreams would come true. He was so distracted by his thoughts that when he smelled something strange in the air, he leapt towards it. With a yelp he found himself staring at that foul old Glamour Cat. An awkward silence ensued. Jemima's eyes urged him on, urged him to show kindness to the old cat. The rest of the Jellicles watched him like vultures, waiting for weakness. If he was going to become a Jellicle, he couldn't be different now. He stalked away, and sat with his back to the crowd. He could hear the paws of the other cats as they marched back. Guilt crashed through him as Jemima crept past, casting a cold glance at him. His sister stood still behind Old Deuteronomy, unstirring. Suddenly, the old cat started talking. At first, he ignored it, the ramblings of a pathetic old cats mind. Then another voice joined in. A beautiful, melancholy note. Quaxo turned to see Jemima, her voice rising with the old cats sad cries.

"Daylight, I must wait for the sunrise…"

Quaxo's heart stirred on the notes. Suddenly, with piercing intensity, the old she-cats screeches filled the air. _How could touching her make me or any cat know happiness? _Thought Quaxo furiously. Then he felt eyes gazing at him. He turned and saw Jemima looking at him. There was a soft intensity in her eyes, and Quaxo thought, maybe, he understood. Both Quaxo and Jemima gazed at Victoria. She had stood slowly walking toward Grizabella. One white paw reached for one gnarly grey paw. The second their fingers touched, Victoria let out an amazing purr. She rubbed her face gently on one of her hands. Quaxo stepped forward, too, uncaring for the others eyes. Quaxo held his paws, feeling the rough caress of Grizabella's paws. A pulse of energy coarsed through him. The rest of the night was like a hazy vision. Old Deuteronomy leading Grizabella by the hand. A great golden paw reaching down from the stars and carrying her away. Quaxo blinked, sure he was dreaming. But Jemima's comforting purr vibrating his flank told him it was real. He had asked her why she never went down to touch Grizabella. She had slyly replied,

"I wasn't the one that needed convincing."

Quaxo finally crept back home, with a distracted Victoria beside him.

"What is it?" he whispered. She smiled at him.

"I'll rest with you one last night brother. But tomorrow I'm going to live with Plato. After all, he is my lover now…" her eyes twinkled as she spoke. A pang of loss rippled through Quaxo. He felt the warmth of the cat beside him even more strongly last night, savoring these last moments with his sister. The siblings fell asleep listening to the music of the Jellicle Cats.


End file.
